User blog:Jarod Pillagebane/Request: Revival of the Admin Deputy
Hello, fellow wikians. As of late, I have noticed a dramatic increase in rule-breaking—with no mods on to stop it. This and the fact that chat has really been getting out of hand with arguments and whatnot. With that said, I would like to present to you a proposal. I would like to propose that we should bring back an old friend, with some new abilities—the "admin deputy"—chat-wise. See, sometimes when the chat mods have to go, there is nobody on to monitor chat and, thus, people apparently think that means that they can break rules and do whatever they want. This often happens with Sharple and I, when neither of us, nor any mods, for that matter, are on. I am also writing this request due to an insane and massive argument that occurred on chat right after my recent promotion. It was getting out of control and a certain user, not naming anybody, said that it would be "power abuse" if I kickbanned someone who had been arguing and causing drama, quote, "without giving strikes first." Anyway, this is what the added privileges, that is, if this is accepted, of the admin deputies would be: •Ability to issue warnings and strikes •(This would ONLY happen if chat were in absolute chaos and the only mods on had to go) POSSIBLY, '' though this would only be on rare occasions, the "give chatmod status" feature could be used temporarily in order for the admin deputies to be able to use the "kick" and "ban" features. •If the community feels that an admin deputy has been doing quite well, the admin/mod that the admin deputy requested to be the admin deputy of (which they would do on that admin or mod's talk page or in PM, which has to be approved by the mod they asked) would make a blog for a community vote for that deputy's possible promotion to chat mod (if it is passed, they are made mods, and if it is not, they remain deputies). Possible Admin Deputy Candidates 'Note: any admin may update this section of the blog with anyone that they think to be a suitable candidate.' Jarod: •Davy Hookwrecker: In the last few days, I have seen Davy mature more and more into a very responsible user that I can trust to look after chat for me while I am away. It seems he not only has a very serious side, he has begun using grammar as well (xD) which sets a good example for the community. I have watched him handle chat and he does it well. •Admin may add any possible candidate here. •Admin may add any possible candidate here. •Admin may add any possible candidate here. 'Note: this section is for if the request is approved.''' Support #Jarod Pillagebane (obviously) #Robert Mc Roberts Needs reason. #Davy Hookwreaker #Keira Kinover #Jason Shiprat #Jim Logan #Johnny Shark Turner #Davy Gunfish #Pencil Oppose #Sharple #John Breasly #Stpehen #Kat Bluedog #Yaxley Cola #Matthew Blastshot #AlbertSpark #HermesDude #Parax #Madster #Captain Ned Edgewalker #Lord Caddius Bane #Lord Jack Goldwrecker #GenLawrence #Lord Jack #Lord Caddius Bane Neutral #Marc Cannonshot #Captaingoldvane2 Closing In conclusion, I feel that this is strongly needed due to a dramatic increase of disobedience in chat simply because chat mods are not there—which, apparently, leads them to thinking that they can break rules and do whatever they want.